Conventionally, good quality cotton textiles with high thread count are obtained from compact combed cotton Yarns having finer thread like 50s variety or above. However, compact combed Yarns are very costly than the combed ones and also Yarns having higher than 50s quality are expensive than 20s or 30s varieties. The high cost of Yarns also increases the cost of the final fabric.
The prior art teaches introduction of simultaneous insertions of multi-filament polyester Yarns in the Weft in each Pick. However, such processes do not address the cost issues as they use cotton Yarns in the Warps.
Another problem is that the speed of the looms using cotton in the Warps cannot be increased to a great extent as cotton is a spun Yarn.
There is, therefore, felt a need for a simple and direct method for preparing inexpensive woven textile having a high thread/yarn count.